Blog de usuário:Luciecarstairs/Newsletter de Setembro: Torre do Amanhecer à venda hoje!
Feliz dia de lançamento de Torre do Amanhecer, amigos! Antes de mergulhar na newsletter de hoje, eu só queria aproveitar o momento para agradecer a todos por sua enorme gentileza e apoio em relação ao meu pai. Eu nem posso começar a dizer-lhe o quão profundamente emocionada eu estava (e ainda estou) — e quanto isso significa para minha família também. [[Ficheiro:Tower of dawn us.png|thumb|250px|Capa norte-americana de Tower of Dawn.]] Meu pai continua a melhorar a cada dia, e espero que ele continue a melhorar — sua recuperação já é surpreendente em tantas frentes, e eu vou manter vocês atualizados sempre que puder. Sempre me senti extraordinariamente abençoada por ter todos vocês como leitores e amigos, mas eu realmente não posso dizer o quanto eu me sinto profundamente humilde e honrada por conhecer todos vocês. Nunca vou deixar de ser grata pela sua compaixão e compreensão — obrigada do fundo do meu coração por tudo. Hoje marca o dia de lançamento da Tower of Dawn e, com toda a honestidade, provavelmente serei uma bagunça de choro pela maior parte do dia. Eu terminei os ajustes finais de Tower of Dawn no quarto de CTI do meu pai — examinando os desenhos do belo mapa que Charlie Bowater criou do Continente Sul enquanto nos sentamos à cabeceira do meu pai, aprovando alguns ajustes de última hora no manuscrito com o ruído de fundo de todas as máquinas que o mantinham vivo. Este livro foi tão próximo do meu coração desde o momento em que me sentei para escrever — um livro que foi uma alegria e uma emoção para eu criar (tanto que passou de uma novela a um livro completo) — que mesmo durante aqueles dias escuros e brutais no hospital, abandoná-lo antes da linha de chegada não era uma opção. [[Ficheiro:Signing-tod-gcreading.png|thumb|left|250px|Sarah com cópias de Tower of Dawn assinadas para o site GCReading.]] É uma história sobre tantas coisas, mas é especialmente sobre cura — sobre encontrar alegria e vida. E acho o momento da data de sua publicação estranhamente reconfortante e coincidente, dado que Tower of Dawn também é sobre uma curandeira — sobre Yrene Towers, uma curandeira dedicada que vive em uma torre cheia de outras mulheres incrivelmente talentosas e incansáveis como ela. Mas mesmo depois de escrever este livro, foi só depois de passar duas semanas na companhia de enfermeiras de CTI verdadeiramente brilhantes que eu realmente entendi o quão extraordinárias elas são — as pessoas que nos ajudam e nossos entes queridos quando mais precisamos deles. Gostaria de encontrar uma forma mais poética de frasear isso, mas para as enfermeiras e médicos que lutarem tanto em nome de seus pacientes — obrigada. Tower of Dawn foi para a impressão antes de sabermos que meu pai iria fazer uma recuperação significativa, e eu não desejava dar má sorte a enorme esperança que tínhamos ao mudar os agradecimentos, mas saiba que minha gratidão e admiração não conhecem limites. Significa mais do que posso transmitir que um livro que comecei e escrevi com alegria e terminei durante os dias mais difíceis da minha vida, agora está saindo no mundo. Isso significa mais do que posso transmitir que meu pai conseguiu ler Tower of Dawn na semana passada — seu primeiro livro terminado desde o ataque cardíaco. Isso significa mais do que posso transmitir que ele conseguiu pegar o telefone e me telefonar sobre isso — que eu poderia ouvir sua voz, ouvi-lo reclamar sobre todos os novos nomes/lugares que ele tinha que aprender (ha!) e como ele o adorou muito. Isso em si é uma benção além de toda medida. Eu originalmente tinha planejado passar a newsletter de hoje falando sobre a criação deste livro, e todas as coisas novas que estou ansiosa para compartilhar com vocês, e o que Chaol e Nesryn e Yrene significam para mim, mas ... Talvez você veja essas coisas por si mesmo quando lê Tower of Dawn. Então, tudo o que eu realmente quero dizer é obrigada, novamente, por seus pensamentos, orações e palavras gentis — e por escolher meus livros. Sou eternamente grata. thumb|right|200px O que estou lendo Então, estou lentamente tentando ler novamente, mas um livro que eu adorei também será lançado hoje! Eu tive a sorte de ler If There's No Tomorrow de Jennifer Armentrout e aghhhh — eu não posso recomendar esse livro o suficiente. Eu não quero dar spoilers para vocês, então eu vou apenas dizer para ler este livro. Você não vai se arrepender! (Na verdade, eu amei tanto que o resenhei!) O que estou ouvindo A playlist de Tower of Dawn está agora no Spotify! É sempre difícil falar sobre a música que inspirou um livro sem dar spoilers, mas vou fazer o meu melhor! Veja: alguns dos meus momentos favoritos/ páginas/cenas e a música correlativa (para quando vocês lerem o livro e ficarem curiosos)! thumb|left|300px Capítulo 4 (páginas 46-52 especialmente): "The Burning Bush" da trilha sonora do Príncipe do Egito de Hans Zimmer. Esta peça é o que eu passei a chamar do tema de Yrene. Não tenho ideia do porquê, mas quando eu escrevi essa cena, eu só queria ouvi-la. Então eu coloquei, e lá estava ele, o espírito de Yrene. Fiquei obcecada com essa música por anos e usei-a em outras playlists, mas, por qualquer motivo, essa peça acabou de se tornar o tema de Yrene. Como se estivesse esperando todo esse tempo para que eu percebesse isso. Capítulo 42 (páginas 474-480): "Ontological Shock" da trilha sonora de Matrix por Don Davis. thumb|right|300px Este capítulo/cena foi um dos meus favoritos neste livro. Eu escutei as primeiras 1:30 minutos desta peça de música repetidamente enquanto escrevia. Eu ainda recebo uma adrenalina ao pensar nela — como escritora, vivo por momentos/cenas como esta. Páginas 541-44: "The Crack of Doom" da trilha sonora do Senhor dos Anéis: O Retorno do Rei de Howard Shore. thumb|left|300px Este foi um dos (muitos) momentos enquanto escrevia Tower of Dawn quando tive um completo colapso de soluços na minha mesa — e pode ter havido alguns gritos de vitória jogados lá. Porque ... Borte. E isso é tudo o que vou dizer. Páginas 571-574: "Eternal Flame" de Audiomachine. thumb|right|300px Esta cena foi o colapso definitivo de soluços na minha mesa. Este livro derramou meu coração e curou algo em mim ao longo do caminho — mesmo enquanto esses personagens se curavam — e essa cena era a encarnação de tudo isso, bem como algo que eu estava construindo para não apenas este livro, mas para os anteriores. Capítulo 67 (649-651): "Farewell to Dobby" da trilha sonora de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte Parte 1 de Alexandre Desplat. thumb|left|300px Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas. Lágrimas infinitas. Capítulo 68 (páginas 655-657 especialmente): "Remember Us" da trilha sonora de 300 por Tyler Bates. thumb|right|300px Sim, eu usei isso completamente no final de Império de Tempestades e no fim de Herdeira do Fogo (e, nossa, Coroa da Meia-Noite), mas há algo sobre essa peça que eu continuo redescobrindo e reinventando para o final de cada novo livro. (Embora, agora que eu penso nisso, ela provavelmente poderia ser considerada o tema de Aelin Galathynius.) E com esta cena em particular... Oh, cara. Eu chorei e aplaudi e chorei um pouco mais. Foram anos de planejamento e aguardando chegar a esse momento — anos, e quando finalmente consegui escrever essa cena... Foi uma das experiências mais gratificantes e eletrizantes que já tive. Mal conseguia ficar no meu lugar — ou ver através de minhas lágrimas para escrever. Ainda é uma das minhas cenas favoritas que já escrevi, para ser honesta. Páginas 659-660: "The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning" de Smashing Pumpkins. thumb|right|300px Não tenho palavras para tentar explicar o que aconteceu durante a criação desta cena, além dessa ser a música que eu escutei e isso me destruiu. No entanto, esta música... Foi a única música que pensei antes de escrever esta cena e a única que eu escutei. Trono de Vidro #7: "Ironheart" de Two Steps From Hell thumb|right|300px "Ironheart" de Two Steps From Hell é, tecnicamente, a última música da playlist, mas foi mais uma "preparem-se-para-Livro-7/a-série-continua-em-2018" do que qualquer coisa. Eu vou parar por aqui, mas se você tiver algum pedido, envie-os através do meu formulário de Perguntas e Respostas! Então, eu sempre sou terrível em terminar as coisas, mas eu só quero agradecer novamente por tudo. Eu adoro todos vocês e espero que gostem da Tower of Dawn. Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Newsletters Categoria:Torre do Amanhecer Categoria:Playlists